


Dress Up In You

by xheartoflifex



Category: Jonas Brothers, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xheartoflifex/pseuds/xheartoflifex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe walks into his room and finds a cute girl. Only to find out that it's actually Nick in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up In You

"Look, Cam...no, I'm not angry. I'll call you later... _what_?" Joe retorted, stopping in his tracks as his current girlfriend (or as his brothers liked to call her - his pain in the ass,) began to argue so loudly on the other end of the phone that the people in the hotel lobby turned and looked at Joe.

With a roll of his eyes, Joe turned and ducked out of sight. Once in the mens' restroom, he locked himself in, unable to ignore the loud chatter coming from the other end of the line. "How is this ignoring you? I spent all of last night with you, as well as this morning. I haven't slept in three days. Excuse me for caring about my personal health!" She responded with some crap about how she loved him more than he loved her. He was too self-absorbed in himself to care about her, let alone carry on a functional relationship. Joe began to grind his teeth when she brought up Taylor and began to snicker about acting his age instead of his shoe size.

His mother always told him to never raise his voice to a woman. Granted, right now, he'd love to scream at her and maybe even add in a bitchslap through the phone, but he took a deep breath to keep his cool. "Camilla, please understand. I haven't slept since Monday. Excuse me for not putting what you're wearing to a celebrity golf tournament at the top of my priority list." But all he got in response was an angry sounding dial tone. He shoved the phone back into his pocket, unsure of how this had really happened and if he had even been awake for it.

Desperately trying to keep his eyes open and now in a horrible mood, Joe pushed the button for the elevator and headed up to his room. Still steamed from his argument with Camilla, he pushed the door open, swearing and muttering under his breath as he shrugged out of his jacket. He threw his keys down on to the nightstand, followed by his wallet. As he turned to sit on the bed, he finally saw that there was someone else in the room he had been sharing with Nick. And by the looks of the what this person was wearing, it definitely wasn't Nick. Not that random people made it into his room often, but if it had been any normal person, he would've kind of flipped out. But by the looks of the girl, who was leaning on the ledge of window, her back to Joe, there was nothing normal about her.

She must've met Nick and was waiting for him. Lucky bastard. With the slim hips, small yet perky butt, sloping shoulders, and a set of long, lean legs, this chick was obviously a catch. "Um. Whoever you are. I don't know where Nick is. You want me to call him?" Joe asked awkwardly, still sitting on his bed. The girl became startled, jumping in fright.

With shaking hands, she fixed her dark brown hair, throwing it over her shoulders. "Um, Joe?" she asked, clearing her throat. Joe smiled. The shyness and awkwardness was almost endearing. Seriously, Nick was a lucky bastard. After the fight with Camilla, this girl looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. And if Nick didn't show up soon, he'd lose out on her. Because he was almost ready to work the Joe Jonas charm on her. Pushing himself off the bed, Joe walked over to her, ready to go into action.

"Wait! Stop!" she exclaimed, keeping her back to Joe. With a sigh, she muttered, "You can never speak of this. Ever. Or I will kill you. That is a promise."

Confused, Joe chuckled. "Speak of what? Are you sure you don't want me to call Nick - ohmygod it's you," he gasped in shock, watching as his younger brother turned around. Not some girl Nick picked up - just plain old Nick in a wig. And girl's clothes. The whole she-bang. Joe felt his mouth drop open, just hanging.

Nick looked at his brother nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Hi Joe. It's me!" he said cheesily, a big smile coming across his face.

"Okay, so I'm obviously much more tired than I thought I was, because there is no way that I am actually standing here, with my little brother, who is in a skirt. So I'm going to wake up soon, you'll be...not like this, and Camilla will still be a bitch," Joe stated, muttering the last part to himself.

"Unfortunately, you're not dreaming. I wish we both were, but we're not," Nick drawled, proceeding to pinch Joe on the arm.

"Ow!" Joe cried out, swatting Nick's hand away.

"See? You're awake."

"Dude, you should've just dressed like that when we went to prom. We could've bought a ticket together instead of two separate ones, and then when you got there you could've changed. It would've been so much cheaper." Joe was desperately trying to lighten the mood by putting some humor into the situation, but the vision of his little brother in a purple sweater, short black skirt, and knee length boots made his mind go to mush.

"Oh, definitely. Cause I just love being like this," Nick added with a roll of his eyes.

He tried to pull himself onto the window ledge to sit, but the leather skirt he was wearing was impeding his efforts. Joe took note of this, grabbed him firmly around the waist and placed him on the ledge easily. "So, what would possess you to dress like this?" Joe asked, a grin on his face. Nick was suddenly grateful for that. He was happy that it had been Joe to come into the room, and not someone like their father. Joe had definitely made light of the situation.

"I lost a bet to Kevin. Whoever lost had to spend the rest of the day dressed like this. And of course, I lost. Lucky me."

Joe picked at the hem of the skirt between his forefinger and thumb. "Where the hell did Kevin get clothes like this?"

A smile crept up onto Nick's lips. "They're not his. He called a friend, if you know what I mean."

"Zac Efron owns clothes like this?" Joe snorted, shooting Nick an incredulous look. Nick held his hands up in innocence. "Hey, I don't know anything. When I asked Kevin, all he said was he knew someone that was the same size. Next thing you know, Zefron is here with a bag of women's clothes and a wig."

"Where are they now?" Joe mumbled, still playing with the hem of the skirt.

" _Out_ ," Nick replied, barely able to contain his smile. "Again. If you know what I mean." Joe seriously could not believe what was happening. Nick was always so naive. Here he was dressed like a girl in a leather skirt and leather boots and a dark brown wig - but all her could think about was the relationship that Kevin and Zac were too oblivious too see. He trailed his fingers over the skirt's hem, just letting his knuckles brush along Nick's thigh. Which was when he realized that Nick's legs were smooth. As in hairless. Joe's hand froze, like he had been shocked. He looked up into Nick's eyes, who immediately averted his eyes away.

"Did - did they shave your legs?" He ran a finger down his brother's leg. Nick's expression turned dark. Looks like that never suited him.

"It wasn't part of the deal. It was just that I was supposed to dress like girl. But fucking Zefron thought this was hilarious. If I was going to look like a girl on the outside, I needed to be one on the underneath as well."

"Well, Zefron's a douche bag who can't get Kev to see he's in love with him. What do you expect?" Joe mumbled thickly, lifting up Nick's leg to get a better look.

"I guess so," Nick replied, trying not to take into account how Joe was so transfixed on his shaved legs. "So - so you're like not freaked out about this at all?"

With a grin, Joe replied "Nick, you're talking to the guy that's all over YouTube in a full length leotard and pumps dancing to Beyonce. This doesn't even register on my freak-o-meter." Nick laughed at this. "Man, you have really soft skin," Joe observed as he ran his hand down the soft tan skin of Nick's knee. A blush crept onto the younger Jonas's face, warming his cheeks.

"Well, yours probably would be too if Kevin sat on top of you and held you down while Zac Efron shaved your legs." The image of Kevin sitting on top of Nick with Zac shaving his legs, even though it was something he had never expected to fill his mind before, came in and clouded it. Now, it was all he could see. He kind of wished he was there. He kind of wished he was the one who had to hold Nick down. Joe let go of Nick's ankle, letting his slide up the calf and settling on to Nick's inner thigh.

"What are you doing?" Nick whispered hoarsely.

"It's so strange. You look... _feel_ just like a girl," Joe breathed. Nick tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled noise. Joe pushed his body between Nick's legs, letting his hand travel farther up Nick thigh.

"Joe, I'm not a girl," Nick croaked, watching Joe's every move. He felt his breathing become shallow, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. This definitely wasn't normal. He'd felt this before, but never...around his brother.

"Then why are you wearing panties?" Joe asked cheekily, looking up at Nick with a grin.

The blush came back to Nick's cheeks, confirming Joe's question. Joe noticed the blush this time. He gave Nick a cheeky grin, which Nick couldn't help but think looked slightly predatory. Joe's hand kept traveling up Nick's leg. Every time he moved it, he was waiting for Nick to freak out, scream, and slap it away. But even Nick didn't understand why he hadn't reacted yet. As Joe and him became closer, and the tension in the air rose, there was something erupting within Nick. It was excitement and exhilaration - it felt amazing as it rushed through his veins. Which stopped him from stopping. "What color are they?" Joe asked, his voice sounding huskier than Nick had ever heard it. Feeling fingers curl around the side of said panties, Nick could only squeak out "Black."

His mind was flooding with so many reasons as to why this wrong and why they needed to stop, and he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Camilla was to find out. But there was something in him that would rather keep these thoughts to himself than speak them aloud. Joe began to trace the design of the lace on the black panties, his gaze falling from his brother's face. Squirming under his brother's touch, Nick watched Joe's face, taking in every expression change - as well as focusing on getting his breathing back to normal. He was hopelessly failing at the latter. When he felt the cool fingers curl around the material again, Nick's breath hitched in his throat. His hand automatically flew out, grabbing onto his brother's elbow. Joe looked up at him, their eyes locking. Slowly, his eyes still holding his brother's, Joe began to move the fabric back to where it had originally been. He smoothed it out over Nick's hipbone, slightly taken aback at what had just happened - as well as how long it had taken for his brother to stop him.

Still not breaking eye contact with Nick, Joe pulled his hand out from under the skirt and placed his hands on either side of Nick on the window sill. Licking his lips, Joe looked at Nick's mouth. Eventually, his eyes drifted back up to his little brother's eyes. By the way Nick was leaning heavily on the window, straining to keep himself sitting up, Joe was surprised that Nick hadn't run off screaming into the night yet. But then again, he didn't care. He leaned in closer. "Wait, what?" Nick asked, in a last futile attempt to stop them, but he really didn't want to stop. His voice lacked any aggression at all, and his eyes were focused on Joe's wet lips.

"Just...just let me. Please..." Joe whispered breathily, practically begging. Nick found himself giving a tiny nod. As he felt his nose brush onto Joe's cheek and Joe's onto his, he let his eyes close. For a second, he became confused as he felt the wig come off, which completely destroyed the reason why they were here...didn't it? He heard Joe throw it to the side, and for a moment, contemplated asking him what it was about, but the sensation of two smooth lips pushing against his own stopped him. Titling his head back to ease the process, he tuned out the thoughts and voice of his father in his head saying in his head that committing incest was not cool and both he and Joe were going to go to Hell. Obviously, his thoughts (as well as his father) had never kissed Joe before, because if they had, they wouldn't be saying anything other than 'mmrpf'.

Joe took Nick's lower lip between his and began to suck lightly. Instead of releasing the whimper of satisfaction that he desperately wanted to right now, Nick held it in, and instead began to nibble and lick at his brother's lips. Joe chuckled against Nick's mouth, causing him to smile. Taking Nick's upper lip between his and his tongue, Joe was able to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth. Then, Nick turned his head to the left, pulling away.

"Joe..." Nick whispered, the insecurities still heavy in his voice. Joe detached himself from Nick completely, watching his little brother stare up at him. He sighed. Touching their foreheads together, he smiled.

"It's okay. I promise."

He grabbed onto the back of Nick's bare thighs, lifting him off of the sill. Nick clung to his brother, wrapping his arms and and legs around Joe. Carrying his little brother over to the bed in the hotel room, he laid him down. Nick stayed flat as Joe climbed onto the bed, straddled Nick's hips. Mashing their lips together again in a mess of lips and teeth and tongues, Nick still knew this was _so wrong_.

But if it was so wrong...why did it feel so good?

He was in the here and now, so what else could he do? Besides, there was no one in the world he trusted more than his brother.

So he gave in.

Tangling his fingers in Joe's hair hungrily, he pulled them closer together. Joe, slightly surprised for a moment, reveled in his brother's newfound security. He trailed a hand down the back of Nick's neck, causing the younger Jonas to tremble and move upward into Joe, their erections pressing against each other. Soon, Joe's hands were all over Nick - palming, claiming, bruising, caressing - just desperate for more to touch. He ran his fingers up and down over the cable-knit of the sweater, and even through the material, it caused Nick to shake.

Nick leaned up, craving some of the skin that Joe was enjoying right now. He began to trail his lips down from Joe's lips to an exposed spot where his neck met his collarbone. Nipping and biting at it gently it, Nick was driving his older brother wild. Joe broke their kiss for a moment and reached for the bottom of the sweater, yanking it over Nick's head and throwing it over to wearing the wig lay discarded. He started to reach for his own shirt, but he then stopped, allowing himself to lean down and kiss Nick again, wanting more and more of him. Nick grabbed the hem of Joe's t-shirt, playing with it. He started to pull it upward, but Joe stopped him. Just the few seconds it would take to get the shirt off was too much time away from him. But then, slowly, Nick skirted a hand under the shirt, ghosting touches over Joe's abdomen. Enveloping Nick's hand in his own, they pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as the shirt joined the other discarded clothes, Joe began to toy with the zipper of the leather skirt. But Nick didn't want to go so fast. He loved just being near Joe. Just being next to him. The contact.

He grabbed the back of Joe's neck and pulled him down, letting both of them fall backwards on the bed with a bounce. Staring at him with surprised yet happy eyes, Joe shivered as Nick ran his hands slowly over the lengths of Joe's body, finally settling them on the skin right where his jeans began. Joe smirked, undoing the button the his ridiculously tight pants. With an arch of his back, Joe started to wriggle his hips, trying to shake himself out of his pants. Nick watched in amusement as they fell to the floor, followed by the boxers he had been wearing. "Now for the skirt," Joe growled, sliding a hand underneath Nick's waist and turning him onto his stomach with ease.

As he felt the skirt come down around his ankles, Nick chuckled to himself. This definitely was not how he had expected to spend his day as a girl. But he wasn't complaining or anything. If he had known that dressing like a chick was all it would take... He felt the brush of the lace panties down around his ankles, and then it was gone. Staying on his stomach, he moaned lowly as he felt Joe roll his hips against him. But strangely, what stuck out more to him were the soft kisses being pressed against his back as Joe crawled back on top of him. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the weirdest feeling filled his body. It was painful, but it was one of those pains that you kind of enjoy.

"Nicky, you okay?" Joe asked, beginning to carefully work one of his fingers in and out of his brother.

"Yeah," Nick responded with a nod, suddenly getting the feeling that this wasn't Joe's first time doing this. Wordlessly, Joe slid a second finger in. Nick bit down on the pillow, before he realized that he enjoyed it. He began to move his own hips into Joe's touch, his breaths coming in heavier with each move. Joe took a deep breath. It was now or never. Nick turned over, wondering what was going on.

"Are you ready?" Joe whispered. Nick nodded. Before Nick could turn around again, Joe caught his lips in a kiss. Slowly, Joe entered Nick. Once he was inside of him, he didn't move, for he was scared that he was going to hurt his little brother. But Nick pulled him out of it by saying "What are you waiting for?" As Nick's body arched upward into Joe's, Joe grabbed onto Nick's hips and pulled them closer. Moans coming from Nick's mouth started out soft, and as Joe began to work faster, they became louder. When Joe realized, though, that the noises were coming from _Nicky_ , his sixteen year old brother, and he was the cause of the noises, all he wanted to do was hear more and more of them. He would do anything to make Nick moan like that, say _his name_ like that. The two of them, rocking back and forth in rhythm, were becoming sweaty and sticky and slippery. The air in the room hung heavy with the scent of sex and Joe's aftershave, a scent that Nick had always loved.

With a gasp, Nick came, spilling against the hotel's bedspread. The combination of the noises being emitted from Nick along with the fact that again it had been him who had caused his little brother to come had Joe at his climax only a few moments after. Breathlessly, Joe pulled out of Nick and collapsed next to him.

Nick slowly turned over, trying to catch his breath. Joe turned to face him, panting as well. "I've been meaning to ask you something all night. What are you going to do with the skirt after you're done with it?" Joe asked.

Nick laughed heartily. "Zac wants it along with the rest of the stuff back."

Joe, still smiling, looked at Nick strangely. "But - but you're not going to give them to him after this, right?"

"Trust me, Joe. Just by Zac owning it guarantees that that skirt has seen much worse times than it did tonight," Nick mused, laughing at the thought. With that, he pulled Joe in for another kiss.


End file.
